


Get Better Soon

by LightningCloud9000



Series: Septiplier Drabbles [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Anti isn't feeling to well so, his boyfriend decides to help him feel better.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Antisepticeye
Series: Septiplier Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725799
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	Get Better Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> Hadn't written anything for these dorks in a while.
> 
> \----
> 
> Plus, decided to make a little gift for my friend, Maddie! We both like sickfics so, boom!

Anti awoke in his room and went to get up but, a wave of nausea hit him, causing him to sink back into bed.  
"Damn it..." Anti whimpered, feeling a headache accompanying the nausea.  
"I'm a demon, how the hell did I get sick?!" The demon growled, throat drier than a desert. After multiple futile attempts at getting up and the nausea stopping him each time, Anti growled and tried to fall back asleep. 

"Anti?" Dark asked, opening the other demon's door. Anti growled at the intrusion, rolling over, further tangling him in the sheets.  
"Anti, you need wake up, it's almost noon..." Dark purred softly.  
"Fuck off-" Anti growled, breaking into a coughing fit, voice sounding worse than before, throat sore.  
"Are you okay, baby?" The bigger demon asked, sitting next to coughing demon on the bed.  
"I feel like shit..." The green-haired demon coughed, glitching slightly as he sat up.  
"Aww, do you want some water?" Dark asked, gently rubbing Anti's cheek.  
"Please..." The smaller demon whimpered, puppy dog eyes looking up at the taller male.

Dark left the room and returned a few moments with water and a small box.  
"What the hell is that?" Anti growled, taking a gulp of water.  
"Medicine. It's supposed to help you feel better." The dark-red haired demon smiled softly.  
"Yeah, no- I ain't taking no medicine-" The glitchy demon squinted, tail flicking angrily.  
"Come on, Pixie-Stick..." Dark urged, holding two small pills.  
"Fuck no!" Anti hissed, backing away.  
"Don't make me force you-" Dark growled, scooting closer to the smaller demon.

Anti growled again, glitching away more. Dark gripped his boyfriend by the shoulder and stuck the pills in his mouth, getting bit in the process.  
"Swallow them-" The muscular demon spoke, clamping Anti's mouth closed. Anti squinted before swallowing the tiny pills. After Dark's hands were removed, Anti drank more water, ensuring that the pills stayed down.

Anti let out a needy whine and cuddled with Dark, light gray skin against dark gray skin. Dark gently rubbed Anti's back, the smaller demon letting out soft purrs, face nuzzled against Dark's bare chest. After a while, Anti was snoring softly, using Dark's body a pillow. The larger demon chuckled softly, easing himself into a lying down position.

"Mmmmnnngggghhhh-" Anti sleepily mumbled, lifting his head up and sweeping his hair to the side.  
"Morning, sunshine." The other demon greeted, yawning, having also fallen asleep.  
"Is it really tomorrow? Did we spend all of yesterday sleeping?" Anti asked, mildly concerned that he spent an entire day asleep.  
"Yeah. But, do you still feel sick?" Dark questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, thankfully- Just a little headache..." The green and purple haired demon replied.  
This response was met with a hug and a kiss to the forehead.  
"Now, come on, I think I smell Mark making breakfast!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help! They inspire me to make more stories for you guys! 💕


End file.
